Charlie's New Sweetheart
by FutureFarmGurl
Summary: Charlie finds a young Dalmatian and welcomes her into his home and she falls in love with him. Will he return the affection? It's better than the summary I promise! Lots of romance, please R&R!
1. Chapter One: Meeting Bailey

****This is my first story on this site under this account. Enjoy!****

**Chapter One**

Charlie looked out the window, his breath fogging up the glass. It was a foggy fall morning, and had rained the previous night. He saw movement out by a trashcan across the street. "Huh?" He squinted his eyes. It looked like...a dog! He jumped off the window seat, and nudged the door open. Looking both ways, he darted across the street.. The dog appeared to be trying to tip the trash barrel over. "You look like you could use some help with that," Charlie said.

The Dalmatian turned it's head, clearly startled. "Oh! Uh..uh.." She stammered, staring at the ground.

"I haven't seen you before," Charlie said. "You new here?"

She nodded, blue eyes looking up at him. "Y-Yes...My name is Bailey."

Charlie smiled, and woofed, "I'm Charlie. So, which house is yours? Mine's that gray one across the street." He pointed to it with his muzzle.

Bailey stared at the sidewalk again. "I uh well actually uh I'm a s-stray."

Charlie lifted a paw than set it down. "Oh. I see. Well if you'd like something to eat that's better than garbage, and maybe a place to sleep, you can come to my house if you'd like to. I mean you don't have to but...you can. If you want. My person, David, won't mind at all. He's very nice."

Bailey's gaze remained on the ground. "Well..." She looked up at him again, sitting down. "That would be very nice," she whispered.

Charlie turned to cross the road. "Let's go than, follow me!"

The two dogs crossed the road, and walked up Charlie's driveway, Bailey cowering behind him. Charlie pushed through the dog door. David was sitting at the table, eating his cereal. "Charlie!" He crowed, getting up and hugging the dog. Charlie woofed, licking his cheek. Sasha, Charlie's girlfriend, stood in the doorway to the kitchen, looking on but not coming any closer. David let go of Charlie and moved toward Bailey. "Charlie, where'd you find her?" He asked, than shouted, "Mom! Come here!"

David's mom came into the room. "David, where did you get this dog? We already have two!"

"Mom, Charlie found her!" David reached down to pet Bailey. "Look she's so thin and her fur is all messy. Can we pleeeease keep her?"

David's mom sighed, looking from David, to Bailey, to Charlie and back to David. "We'll ask your father when he gets home tonight. But we can at least give her some food." She patted her knee. "Come here girl!"

Bailey looked at Charlie, who nodded. "Go on, she won't hurt you," he said. Bailey padded to David's mom carefully. She filled an extra bowl with some food, and set it down. "You need some food, doggy. Here, come and eat!" Bailey ran to the food, eating eagerly. David smiled, and went to pet her again.

Charlie sat nearby, observing. Sasha made her way over to Charlie, walking past Bailey with a small nod. She sat down beside him. "Hey Charlie," she woofed, swishing her tail over his. Charlie smiled. "Hi Sash," he greeted her, leaning his muzzle over and licking her cheek. "So, ya think David's parents will let Bailey stay?" He asked her, turning to look at her.

A strange look flickered in Sasha's eyes for a second but it was gone before Charlie had time to think about it. "Well, I don't know," she said without emotion. "There _is_ two of us living here. Three might be a bit...much." She shrugged. "But, I suppose we'll have to wait and find out."

Charlie nodded. "Yes, I suppose..." He trailed off, eyes shifting to look at Bailey. "We need to be friendly to her," he told Sasha. "You know, make her feel welcome."

"Sure," Sasha said offhandedly.

Charlie stood up and woofed to Sasha, "Come on. Let's go say hi." Sasha got to her paws without a word. The two dogs walked to the other side of the kitchen. "David, I"ll drive you to school!" David's mom said as she grabbed her purse. "I need to be at work early today."

David ran out of the bathroom. "Bye Charlie! Bye Sasha! By new dog!" He hollered, getting his backpack than racing out the door with his mom in tow.

Charlie sat down near Bailey. "This is Sasha," he introduced Sasha, who gave a small smile. "Hi," she said.

Bailey wagged her tail. "Hello! Do you live here too?"

Sasha nodded. "Yep! And maybe you will too, if David's parents let you."

Charlie smiled to himself. _I think Sasha's warming up to Bailey,_ he thought happily. _That's good. I have a feeling Bailey will be living here._

Charlie stood, and glanced at the clock. "Shit!" He cursed. Bailey raised an eye brow and looked at Sasha, who looked just as confused. _I have no clue,_ Sasha mouthed. "I should have been at the bar five minutes ago! He paced in circles. "Okay. Bailey how old are you?"

Bailey thought for a moment, closing her eyes. "A year and three months," she said.

"Damn," he growled. "Too young to get in the bar...Sasha I don't suppose you want to stay home today?"

Sasha shook her head quickly. "No way, Charlie."

Bailey said, "I can stay by myself."

"No," Charlie said, "I'm sneaking you in. I got a friend who's a bouncer. I can just pay him to let you in. Come on let's go I'm late!"

Bailey followed behind Charlie and Sasha, who were speaking in hushed tones, as they headed towards the bar.

"Charlie I don't know if it's a good idea to bring a minor to the bar," Sasha said worriedly.

"Yeah yeah I know that!" He snapped. "But what choice do I have? I don't want to leave her by herself."

"And why not?" Sasha growled in a whisper.

"Well," Charlie began, "Because if any of my...stray friends decide to show up...you know how they stop by sometimes. Go in and eat... If they show up I don't want her there by herself."

Sasha shrugged. "Yet you are bringing her to a bar! How do you know she won't get beat up? Or raped or kidnapped? If someone makes her drink?"

"I don't know!" Charlie growled. "But we're just about there and I don't need to be feeling guilty."

Sasha quit talking. Both dogs slowed down. The bar was within sight. Charlie turned around to face Bailey. "Bailey, listen to me. If anyone asks you to come with them, or anything along those lines, don't do it and come find me or Sasha. Don't talk to anyone older than me. Stay away from creepers. If someone's drunk and looks like they are coming near you, find me or Sasha. Stay away from corners. And for God's sake don't drink or eat anything!"

Bailey nodded. "Sir, yes sir!" She lifted a paw in salute.

"I'm serious!" Charlie barked.

Bailey laughed. "Okay okay sheesh! I know!"

They headed towards the bar. Charlie went around to a side entrance. A chocolate and white colored bulldog was guarding the door. "Hey Charlie," he greeted, than stopped smiling when he saw Bailey. "How old's she?" He asked gruffly.

"Tyreese dude, I know you aren't supposed to bring minors but please? She won't drink anything I swear," Charlie said hurriedly.

"You didn't answer my question," Tyreese snapped.

"She's a a few months over a year," Charlie replied to his friend.

Tyreese sighed. "Alright, I'll pretend I didn't see you take her in." He turned his head and shut his eyes.

"Thanks dude," Charlie replied, leading Sasha and Bailey into the bar.


	2. Chapter Two: Charlie to the Rescue

**Chapter Two**

The bar was loud and dark. Everywhere Bailey looked, dogs where drinking. "Well," Charlie said, "I gotta go over there to speak with Dallas and Ace so please, don't get into any trouble and remember what I told you."

Bailey nodded. "Stay away from creepers and don't drink."

Charlie smiled. "Good. Be safe now." He and Sasha padded up to the bar, and ordered some drinks. Bailey saw them go sit with a Black and Tan Coonhound, and a Weimaraner . _That must be Dallas and Ace,_ Bailey thought. The young Dalmatian stood there a moment before she heard a voice behind her. "Hey."

Bailey spun around, her hind legs starting to shake in fear. An Irish Setter, older than her but younger than Charlie, stood behind her. "H-Hi th-there," she stammered, raising her eyes to look at him. He smelled of beer but he wasn't as drunk as most of the other dogs.

He smiled. "Hi. You must be new. And you like a little...young to be in here."

"I uh...I'm with Charlie," Bailey told him, hoping that would satisfy him.

"I don't see him," the dog said.

Bailey pointed with her muzzle. "He's over there." The dog looked.

"Ah, he ditched you," he mused, smiling slightly.

Bailey shook her head. "No he did not! He had to go talk to his friends."

"And get drunk," the dog said.

"He never said that," Bailey retorted.

"Charlie never comes to a bar without gettin' drunk," the Irish Setter stated. "Sorry if you don't like it but that's how it is."

Bailey sighed, than shrugged. "I figured he would drink," she admitted.

The dog smiled kindly at her again. "My name's Baxter. What's your name?"

Before answering, Bailey remembered what Charlie had said. _Don't talk to anyone older than him. Stay away from creepers._ _But this dog is younger than Charlie...and he doesn't look like a creeper..._ "My name's Bailey."

"Nice to meet you Bailey," Baxter said. "Want to go outside for a few minutes? It's getting warm in here."

_He also said not to go with anyone if they ask me to...but I think he meant if they are creeper old dogs...and besides, he left me by myself. _"Okay, sure," Bailey said, glancing over at Charlie. He was laughing loudly with Sasha, Dallas and Ace. _He won't notice._

Baxter took Bailey outside, and they sat in an alley on the side of the bar. You could hear the noises from the bar, but the air was cooler out here. Baxter told Bailey about the antics of Charlie and his pals. It made her laugh to hear about the funny things they'd done. "That dog you mentioned...Itchy. I didn't see any dogs that match what you said Itchy looks like. Is he not here?"

Baxter hesitated. "Itchy...Itchy's dead."

"He is? That's awful. Poor Charlie. He must miss him a lot," Bailey woofed sadly.

Baxter replied, "I'm sure he does. You know, Charlie got killed by a dog named Carface. Than he escaped Heaven." Baxter informed her of the whole story.

"Wow," Bailey whispered. "That's crazy."

"I know," Baxter laughed. Bailey noticed that he was sitting closer to her, his breath hot on her neck. He put his muzzle against her head. "You ever had a boyfriend?" Baxter asked softly, his voice muffled by her fur.

Bailey shook her head. "No," she answered, not flinching.

"Ever been alone with a guy?"

Bailey felt a small twinge of worry but said, "N-No."

Baxter chuckled softly, pressing his side against hers. "But you are alone with me now."

"Well duh," Bailey laughed. "We're in an alley while everyone else is inside the bar."

Baxter moved away and lay a paw against her shoulder, pressing it against her. Baxter had his eyes closed and he was rubbing his side and chest against her. Bailey rubbed back only the slightest bit and he moaned softly. Than, he stopped and pulled away from her. "What's wrong?" Bailey asked, thinking she did something to disgust him.

"Nothing's wrong," Baxter laughing, laying on the ground. "Come here." Bailey sat beside him. Baxter sighed, than got up. "Lay down," he woofed, and, Bailey, not always the brightest bulb in the box, did what he asked, giggling a little. Baxter stood over her, rubbing his chest against hers. Bailey woofed softly. Baxter moved closer to her, rubbing his whole body on her, his eyes half closed and tongue lolling out as he did so. Bailey's ear twitched. Baxter got up and started rubbing his nose slowly between her legs. "Baxter, stop!" She cried out, her voice cracking. She kind of liked the feel of what he was doing but didn't want him doing it.

"Why, baby?" The Setter crooned in a low voice, his eyes glazed over.

"Because," Bailey said. "Please just get off me!" Instead of doing as she requested, Baxter only rubbed faster.

Inside the bar, Sasha gave Charlie a sharp jab in the shoulder. "Owww," he groaned. "Wha you want?"

"Charlie," Sasha growled. "Where. Is. Bailey?"

Charlie looked around. "Uh I dunno I left her ova there when we came in!"

Sasha growled again. "Charlie!" She snapped. "We need to find her."

"We can help ya," Dallas drawled, setting his beer down.

"Ooh yeeeah let's help!" Ace woofed.

All four of them got off their stools. "Ace, go check in the gambling room. I'll check the bathrooms. Dallas, why don't you check the front of the bar. And Charlie, look outside." They raced off to where they were assigned to look. Or in Dallas's cased, stumbled. Charlie stepped out of the bar. "Bailey?" He asked loudly, looking around and trying to not fall on his face.

Bailey heard Charlie. "Help me!" She cried, trying to kick Baxter off her before he did something to her.

"I'm comin' Bailey!" Charlie howled, racing off at a shaky jog to the alley beside the bar. Snarling, he leaped at Baxter. "You bastard get offa her right now!" He snarled, biting into the dog's shoulder. Baxter howled as Charlie shoved him to the ground. "What kind of jerk takes advantage of a young girl like that!" Charlie snapped, sinking his teeth into Baxter's leg.

"We was just having fun," Baxter woofed, his voice slurred.

"You think touching a girl and trying to make her pregnant is fun? Even after she tells you not to?" Charlie snarled, pinning Baxter to the ground. Dallas, Ace and Sasha raced out, having heard the commotion. They looked on, ready to help.

Baxter didn't answer.

Charlie flicked his tail and Dallas and Ace came towards him. Sasha went to comfort Bailey, whispering something in her ear. Dallas and Ace each took one of Baxter's front paws and pinned him on the ground. "Answer me," Charlie growled, his eyes blazing in anger.

Baxter nodded. "Ya fun. Every one loves a little good feelings now an' than."

Charlie curled his lips into a snarl again. He pressed his paw hard against Baxter's area. "You like that, Baxter? Because that's what you were doing to Bailey I saw you!"

Baxter shook his head. "No that hurts knock it off!"

Charlie's eyes shimmered with fury. "Well you did it to her, so shouldn't I do the same to you? That's what I thought." He slammed his paw between Baxter's legs, raking his claws up the dog's stomach. "Now leave."

Baxter got up and ran down the street, howling in fear as he went. Charlie turned to Bailey. "You okay?"

Bailey nodded, eyes wide. "Uh huh."

"Well, I'm going home," Sasha said. "Charlie either stay here or come with us."

Charlie said, "Well I guess I'll come. Bye Ace, Dallas." They nodded.

"Byeeeeeeee Dooooood," Ace laughed, falling onto Dallas.

"AAHHH GET OFFA ME!" Dallas yelled, flailing his legs.

"Uh yea bye," Charlie said.

Sasha and Bailey walked quickly, laughing, as Charlie staggered behind them. "Wait...for...me," he panted.

When they reached the house, Sasha ran in first, followed by Bailey than Charlie. Bailey flopped on the floor in the kitchen and fell asleep. Charlie laughed. "I gotta go watch TV." He stumbled into the living room, banging into the wall. "DAMNIT!" He shouted, falling to the ground. Sasha watched and laughed, leaping on the couch. She pressed the power button on the remote and the TV flickered on. Charlie stayed on the ground in front of the television. "NASCAR, yes!" He cheered. "My favorite sport besides the World Series of Poker."

Bailey awoke to the sound of Charlie shouting at the television. "OUTSIDE, GET ON THE OUTSIDE DALE COME ON!" He shouted. "GO!" Bailey cocked her head, curious. She crept toward the living room. "DAMNIT DALE GO!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie _shut up!_" Sasha growled. "You're going to wake Bailey up. She needs her rest."

Bailey smiled to herself and entered the room. "I'm already awake," she woofed softly, sitting down near Charlie. "NASCAR?" She asked, pointing her muzzle to the television.

"You know it," Charlie woofed, eyes glued to the screen. "COME ON BABY GO! PEDAL TO THE METAL!" He screamed at the car he was rooting for. "GO!"

"Charlie how many times must I tell you?" Sasha sighed, exasperated. "When you shout at the TV, they can't hear you!"

Charlie shrugged. "Yeah yeah whatever." He was silent for a few seconds before he jumped to his paws. "THREE MORE LAPS C'MON DALE LETS GO! YOU GOT DIS!"

Sasha whispered to Bailey, "He's kinda obsessed."

Bailey laughed softly. "I see that," she mused.

"YES!" Charlie screamed, jumping around and pumping a paw in the air. "WAY TO GO DALE! WHOOOOO YEAH! Time for a victory beer!" He pushed the door to the backyard open, went into his dog house and knocked on a panel on the floor. The board sprung up and he selected a bottle of Coors. Bringing it inside, he sat on the carpet again and started chugging his beer. "Nice job Dale," he drawled, going in for another huge gulp. Sasha and Bailey rolled their eyes.

Many hours later, after David had came home from school, after both parents were home and dinner had been eaten, David's dad announced that Bailey could stay. "Yay!" David had shouted, running to hug Bailey. "Do you have a name girl?" He asked. Bailey woofed.

"What is it?" David asked. Bailey woofed. "Okay, I'll guess," David said.

"Roxy?" Bailey shook her head.

"Lady? Silk? Spotty? Daisy? Molly?"

Bailey shook her head again.

"Ohhhkayyy," David pondered the thought. "I'll try again later. Come on doggies I'm going to watch TV." He sat on the sofa, and Bailey leaped up beside him. Charlie and Sasha sat on the floor. David flipped on the TV, and put the channel on 68, Disney Channel. "Suit Life on Deck! Yes I love this show!" David cheered.

"Oooh you have a crush on Bailey," Zac taunted Cody onscreen.

Bailey (dog) woofed.

David turned to Bailey. "What's wrong?"

"I do not like Bailey!" Cody shot back.

Bailey (dog) barked louder.

"Bailey, shush!" David said.

**Onscreen, Bailey comes out**

"Hey Bailey, you uh want to um...study together?" Cody asked.

"Sure Cody!" She replied.

Bailey (dog) ran up and slapped her paw against Bailey. "Oh!" David cried. "You're name is Bailey!"

Bailey (dog) jumped onto his lap, yipping and wagging her tail.

"Good girl, Bailey!" David said, petting her.

That night, Bailey lay down on the dog bed she was provided and thought about the day. Charlie, recovered from getting drunk, walked by her bed. "Night Bailey," he whispered, touching his nose to her forehead.

A rush of warmth and happiness flooded Bailey's senses. "Goodnight Charlie," she whispered. "And...thanks for saving me from Baxter."

Charlie woofed quietly. "Any time, kid," he said before leaving the room.

That was when Bailey decided, _I think I have a crush on Charlie._


	3. Chapter Three: Strange Day At the Bar

**Chapter Three**

****"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request...it means NO" is from Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. Just thought it fit the situation so I had Charlie say it :3****

**This IS rated M for a reason, meaning language and sex references/scenes. The story also, at one point, switches to Dallas, and Ace's perspectives.  
><strong>

Charlie awoke the next morning to a silent house. The clock chimed, announcing that it was 9:00 AM. _David's already gone to school, and both parents are at work. _He stood up, giving his fur a quick shake. He looked at Sasha's sleeping body and smiled to himself before padding quietly down the stairs. He glanced quickly in the living room, finding Bailey asleep. He stood over her for a while, just watching her sleep.

Bailey opened her eyes slowly, sighing as she awoke. Looking up, she saw Charlie standing beside the couch. "Charlie?" She asked softly.

He looked down into her eyes. "Yes?" Really, he was surprising himself. He was more or less in a relationship with Sasha, but here he was, watching a way younger dog wake up. _Itchy would get a kick outta this!_ He thought, thinking for the first time in a long time of the Dachshund.

"What are you planning on doing today?" She whispered, shifting into a sitting position.

"Probably go to the bar with Dallas and Ace," Charlie said.

"Can I come?" Bailey asked hopefully, sleepiness still shrouding her voice.

"Well er...After nearly gettin' raped by some idiot, I wanna say no," Charlie woofed.

"That only happened because you ditched me," Bailey stated.

"Did not!" Charlie argued.

"Did too!" Bailey woofed, standing on the sofa now, eye level with Charlie. "You and Sasha went over to Dallas and Ace and left me standing there alone. I call that ditching."

"I did?" He tilted his head. "Okay maybe I did. But you ain't comin' with us so forget it!"

"Pleeeease Charlie?" Bailey begged, widening her blue eyes, staring up at him.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request," Charlie said.

Bailey blinked. "Huh?"

"It means NO," Charlie snapped.

"Okay, okay, FINE," Bailey grumbled.

Sasha came downstairs. "Charlie, come on lets go to the bar now!"

"Wuh? I thought you wasn't coming. Isn't you gonna stay home?" Charlie was utterly confused.

"Uh _no_, I never told you I was staying home," Sasha said. "What made you think that?"

"Well I was gonna hang with Ace an' Dallas today, and mebbe Tyreese too...Wondering if mebbe you was gonna stay home with Bailey."

"Charlie? I need to talk to you. In the kitchen," Sasha growled. Raising an eyebrow, Charlie followed her.

"What?" He asked.

"Charlie I am so not staying home with Bailey while you go have fun," Sasha said matter of factly.

"Whaddaya want me to do than, Sasha? Take her with us and have some punk rape her?" Charlie growled.

"I don't know maybe...GET RID OF HER?" Sasha yelled. "Or leave her here?"

"What's your problem?" Charlie yelled back. "Jus' yesterday you was fine with Bailey bein' here. Now your standin' here bitching at me! I swear Sasha you are so bi-polar sometimes!"

"At least I didn't insist on bringing some stupid pup into the house!" Sasha's eyes were lit with anger.

"Would you prefer I left her in the streets to fend for herself? For God's sake Sasha, she's pretty much a kid!" Charlie yelled.

"Not true!" Sasha growled. "She said she's a year and three months. If she were a human she'd be fourteen. That's not a kid, Charlie, that's a teen."

"Fourteen or not, she's young. Either you stay with her or she's coming with us and that's final!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you today Charlie," Sasha growled at him. "I'm spending the day alone."

"If that's how you want it, fine," Charlie barked. "Have fun." He turned and marched into the living room as Sasha tore out of the house. "Hey Bailey, I decided you can come with me."

Bailey looked upset. "I heard you fighting with Sasha. You didn't need to do that. For me." She hung her head. "Now she hates me." She sniffled. "I can go back on the streets if you want me to."

Charlie shook his head firmly. "You ain't goin' back on them streets, you stayin' in this house. Now we're goin' to the bar."

Tyreese wasn't working the door, so Charlie payed off a terrier who looked pretty doped up. After ordering a beer, Charlie located Dallas and Ace and headed over, Bailey in tow.

"Ah Charlie you brought yer lil' lady friend," Dallas drawled, eyes already glazed over. "Where's dat Sasha?"

"She took to actin' like a bitch and is being alone today," Charlie replied, taking a giant gulp of his Coors.

"So Charlie you and Sasha havin' a midlife crisis?" Ace asked.

"I wouldn't call it that. More like...uh a disagreement," Charlie woofed, not fazed by his fight with Sasha at all.

"She mad because of a certain...uh...cuz you guys have yet to...unless you already...er..." Ace couldn't find the words to say what was on his mind.

"What Ace is trying to ask," Dallas clarified, "Is if you an Sasha have gotten it on yet."

Charlie slammed his beer down. "NO me and Sasha have not had sex yet GIVE IT A REST!"

Ace held his paws in the air. "Well scoooz me! It's just that well you guys have been going out for what? Six months?"

"Just because we're going out don't mean we gotta have sex," Charlie snarled.

"One o my past girlfriends and I had sex after a week!" Ace said.

"OH YEAH? Me and one o my past girlfriends had it on the first date. OH YEA ACE YOU JUST GOT OWNED! SUCK IT!" Dallas crowed, obviously proud of himself. Ace frowned.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DALLAS?" Ace shouted.

"WHAT?"

"GO SHOOT A DEER!"

"IF THERE _WERE_ ANY DEER IN THIS STUPID TOWN I WOULD!" Dallas shouted back.

"BOTH OF YA SHUDDUP!" Charlie bellowed. Ace and Dallas turned their heads slowly to look at Charlie. "We're causing a scene," Charlie said. Dallas waved to a poodle. "Damn she's hot," he whispered. "Hey guys I'm going to get that poodle to have sex with me."

Ace, who had fallen over onto the table, managed to look up. "Oooh yeah have fun."

Charlie said, "Yeah dude!"

Dallas headed over to the poodle. "Hey, wanna go to the bathroom with me?" He asked smoothly.

"Good Lord," Charlie muttered, but he was laughing.

The poodle jumped up. "Sure, hot stuff." Dallas led her into the mens bathroom.

They walked right into the biggest stall. The poodle said, "I always carry condoms so here you go."

Dallas looked at her sideways. "Oh but it will be more fun if you put it on me."

She smiled slyly as he spread his legs. She reached her muzzle up between his hind legs and started licking his sheath, trying to coax his member out. Dallas grunted, letting his member slide into her mouth. "My name's Kate," she said.

"I'm Dallas."

Kate rubbed her tongue up the side of his dick, than nibbled the tip. Dallas moaned loudly. Kate took that as a sign of pleasure and bit his dick. Dallas almost fell. "Damn Kate, you're good at this," he whispered, feeling his thing getting stiff. Kate let go and got the condom on his dick.

Dallas adjusted his position, so he was behind her. Kate crouched down, exposing her hole to him. _She looks tight. Just the way I like it_. He licked it a few times, exciting himself the rest of the way to readiness. Before she could say anything, Dallas mounted her, pushing his dick into her vagina. Kate screamed in pleasure.

Meanwhile, out in the bar, Charlie said to Ace and Bailey, "I wonder how long it's gonna take him. If he doesn't come out in like an hour, we should probably leave without him."

Ace nodded. "Yeah. Knowing him, he'll probably be in there for a while."

Bailey asked, "Uh not to intrude but does he do that a lot?"

"If you consider about twice every three months a lot," Ace said.

"Wow..." Bailey woofed.

Ace looked like he was dozing off but than he jerked his head up. "H-Hey Charlie?"

"Yeah? Jeez Ace you look like you've seen a ghost."

"T-that's because...I think I have," Ace stammered.

"What are you talking about? That's insane," Charlie woofed.

"Just to make sure...Itchy's dead right?" Ace asked, still staring off behind Charlie.

"Uh yeah..." Charlie answered, slowly turning around.

"Well he's coming our way," Ace said, still looking terrified.


	4. Chapter Four: Things Get Hot

**Chapter Four**

**This is a M rated story for a reason, and this chapter is NOT for young children.**

**Enjoy! Please R&R  
><strong>

"Itchy?" Charlie asked, incredulous. "I thought you was dead."

"Yeah, but you was dead at one point too, Charlie. I got lonely and escaped," Itchy said. "Hey Ace. Where's Dallas?"

Ace choked on a laugh. "He's in the bathroom with a poodle."

Itchy's eyes widened. "He's having sex with a poodle in the bathroom?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Well yes but...wow. He hasn't changed a bit. How's Sasha, Charlie?" Itchy jumped up on a stool next to Charlie, setting his beer on the table. If he had noticed Bailey, he wasn't letting on.

"Oh uh she's fine," Charlie said uncomfortably. "We had an argument this morning though." He took a swig of beer. "This is Bailey."

Itchy looked at Bailey. "Oh, hi." Than he narrowed his eyes. "Charlie ain't she too young to be in here?"

"Sssh! Shuddup! Yes she is but I paid off a really wasted bouncer to let us in. Last time Tyreese was working so he let us in," Charlie said.

"Wow," Itchy laughed as Dallas reappeared. The tip of his member was wet and hanging out of his sheath but his eyes shone as he sat down on his stool. "That was amazing," he said. Than he saw Itchy and almost fell off the stool. "Itchy? I thought you was dead!"

Itchy beamed. "Well I'm back!"

Dallas clanked his bottle against Itchy's. "Good job dude!"

Itchy leaned forward to drink some of his beer and Charlie stood up, and said, "Alright I'm going to the bathroom and Dallas if I see any of your semen on the floor I think I'll beat you up."

Dallas grinned. "I used a condom, there is no semen on the floor."

Charlie nodded. "Good." He speed walked to the bathroom and pushed the door open, about to go to a urinal when he heard an _ahem_ behind him. He turned. "Itchy? Why did you follow me?"

Itchy's eyes were slightly narrowed. "If you must know, I happen to be having a boner."

Charlie laughed loudly. "What, so you came in here to soothe it?"

Itchy nodded. "Yeah. Haven't had one in a long time, since I've been in Heaven and all." Sure enough, Charlie saw Itchy's member all the way out of his sheath, stiff and erect.

Charlie went over to the urinal, sliding out his member. He felt Itchy watching him and said, rather testily, "Itchy, stop staring at me I am _trying_ to take a piss! Just go into a stall and ease your boner."

Itchy looked uncomfortable. "I don't know what to do."

"What?"

"No, I never uh...you know...masturbated during a boner before," Itchy said.

"WHAT?" Charlie barked. "I think every guy has!"

Itchy shook his head. "No, I never really have. What you mean to say you do it?"

"No uh uh I never said that..." Now Charlie was uncomfortable. "Well yeah, I have before but...that's besides the point!"

"But I don't know..." Itchy stared at the ground, gritting his teeth in pain.

Charlie did his business than turned to Itchy. He sighed. "Okay. There's a few ways you could do this. Take your tail, wrap it around your thing, and squeeze and tug. Or you could lick it...or suck on it...You could bite it, but that will probably make it worse. If you wanted to you could rub against something. Or go find a girl to do it for you."

"What would you recommend?" Itchy asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. He dug his paws into the ground. "I hate this!"

"That is classified information," Charlie said.

"Fine." Itchy spread his legs and reached his tail down between them. Charlie turned his head away. _Don't need to see Itchy masturbating. Blech._

Itchy wrapped his tail around his hard, throbbing member and started squeezing, moving his member up and down. "Ohhhhhh," he groaned, squeezing tighter and pulling harder.

"Take it easy," Charlie warned, still not looking. The sight of dogs masturbating always made him want to go touch himself or have sex with the nearest girl.

Itchy felt the the white liquid coming before he saw it drip onto the floor. He let go of his member, the boner nearly gone. His eyes were wild with self inflicted pleasure as he rubbed his member hard against a urinal. More of the white stuff came out. He whimpered in pleasure.

"Itchy!" Charlie shouted. "I think that's enough."

"I...can't...stop!" Itchy panted. He finally tore himself off the urinal. "Charlie you wanna do it for me?" He begged.

Charlie was utterly appalled. "NO! Ew are you gay?"

Itchy shook his head vigorously. "I ain't gay but I need someone to do it to me! C'mon tons of dogs of the same sex touch each other! How do you know Dallas and Ace aren't nibbling each other's dicks right now?"

"CUZ THEY AIN'T GAY FAGGOTS!" Charlie hollered. "There is no way in Hell that I'm going to touch you."

"Well could you touch yourself than?" Itchy asked, his member still hanging down. "It always makes me feel good to see other dogs touch themselves."

"No effing way!" Charlie growled, though all this talk of masturbating did make him want to squeeze his dick. "I'm leaving this room. Stay here as long as you want, but I ain't watchin' you pleasure yourself!" With that, Charlie stalked out, managing to not puke all over the floor. He sat back down at the table.

"Where's Itchy?" Ace asked.

"Oh he had a boner so he's easing it. It was the grossest thing, he was groaning and squirting semen all over the floor," Charlie said.

Dallas choked on his whiskey. "EW!" He yelled, and Ace made a gagging sound.

Bailey started laughing and banged her head on the table.

Meanwhile in the bathroom...

Itchy was a little disappointed that Charlie refused to help him. _That's okay, I can do it myself. _Sitting down right in the middle of the bathroom, he bent his head and grazed his teeth along his member. _That feels great._ He stood up again, white liquid flowing from his dick. He stuck his tail tip into the hole of his dick, sighing with pleasure. He partially hoped another dog would come in and see him. Removing his tail, he pondered what to do next. He thought of something, than began massaging his member with a paw, applying gentle pressure and the occasional harder push. When he took his paw away, it was covered in liquid.

"We need ta be gettin' home," Charlie said, words slurred, about an hour later. Itchy had only just came back, looking dizzy and smelling strange.

Bailey nodded, hopping down from the stool and following Charlie out the door.

Back at Charlie's house, Sasha still had not returned. Charlie partially regretted fighting with her. After hearing Itchy masturbating, Charlie was in the mood for having sex with Sasha. But there was no way she'd want to now. After Bailey fell asleep, Charlie went into the bathroom, closed the door and slid his member from his sheath. He got a vibrator from the cabinet and slipped it on his member, climbing into the bathtub so he didn't make a mess of the floor. He positioned his dick over the drain, than turned the vibrator on.

Charlie practically collapsed. He'd never used a vibrating ring before. He felt his dick get hard and start to move to an erect position. _Oh lovely I've given myself a boner. _He bent his head between his legs, nibbling his tip. Charlie let go of it just before the semen began squirting out.

After nearly three hours, Charlie decided he should stop. He took the ring off and threw it in the trash. He tried getting his member inside his sheath but it was still erect and very hard. _Good thing Bailey's sleeping and Sasha isn't here. I don't need anyone seeing this._ He crept out of the bathroom, doing his best to make no sound. Unfortunately, he had to pass through the living room, where Bailey was sleeping, to get to where he slept. His member still in erection, Charlie entered the living room. Too late, he noticed Bailey was awake. And she was staring right at his rock hard dick.

"Charlie?" She cried out, stepping in front of him. "What on earth...?"

"I uh I..." He didn't finish. "Don't tell Sasha."

"Not unless you tell me how you got like that," Bailey said firmly.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm having a boner."

"That isn't what I mean and you know it. How did you get it? Sasha's going to be pissed if you had sex with someone else," Bailey said, when she was really thinking, _I thought he was starting to like me! And now it seems he's had sex with someone. _

Charlie sighed. "I used a vibrating ring for three hours. Those things give you immense pleasure. I would not recommend them for someone your age."

Bailey smiled a small smile. "What will Sasha think when she sees that?" She pointed towards his dick with her paw. Bailey had never seen a dick before, but this one was big. Bigger than she thought dicks were.

"I don't want to find out," Charlie muttered.

"Than do what Itchy did and squeeze it with your tail," Bailey said.

"I did! It made it soften but than I stuck the vibrator back on and made it get worse again."

"Why would you put it back on?"

"Because it gave me the best feeling I'd ever felt!"

Bailey said, "I don't know what to tell you! I've never had a boyfriend, let alone seen a dick before so..."

Charlie hesitated before saying, "Bailey, I know it's wrong but I need help. Can you..."

Bailey's blue eyes widened. "Charlie! B-But Sasha...She's your girlfriend! Just wait for her!"

"I can't! I don't know when she'll be back and she would never understand that I needed to masturbate. And in case you didn't know, boners hurt!"

Bailey sighed. "Okay. I'll do it. Spread your legs." Charlie spread his legs as told. "Thank you," he whispered.

Bailey only nodded, secretly excited. She put her muzzle between Charlie's legs and reached her mouth towards his member. Upon touching it with her tongue, she found it was indeed rock hard. Taking as much of it as she could hold in her mouth, Bailey began to slowly suck on Charlie's dick. He gave a soft moan, and said, "I don't know if any semen will come out but if I feel any getting ready, I'll let you know so you can let go if you'd like to."

Bailey nodded, rubbing the tip of his dick with her tongue, pressing hard. Charlie said, "Here comes some semen." Bailey dropped his dick, watching as the liquid streamed onto the carpet. When it stopped, she reached her tail up and wrapped it around the top of his dick, squeezing as hard as she could than moving to the middle of his dick and doing it again.

"It's starting to soften," Charlie whispered, sighing.

Bailey saw his dick sag slightly from is stiff position. She squeezed as tight as possible than give it a series of short and long yanks, sometimes semen squirting out on the floor. Charlie groaned, and there was lust in his eyes. His boner was just about gone but he didn't want Bailey to stop.

Bailey stopped pulling Charlie's member and said, "Charlie, I think your boner's gone. Your er...thing looks floppy which I assume is normal."

"Yeah...it's gone. Thanks, Bailey. I feel bad about letting you do that, especially because Sasha and I are dating but I needed relief from that boner that I couldn't give myself," Charlie admitted, pulling his member back into the sheath.

"I feel guilty about even looking at your uh thing, let alone touching it," Bailey said.

"Well...thanks for that," Charlie said, heading to the stairs.

Bailey nodded, laying on the sofa.

"And just between you and me," Charlie whispered to her, "That felt lovely."


	5. Chapter Five: Fight and Make Up

**Chapter Five**

Several days had passed since the night Charlie had come to Bailey after masturbating. Sasha had not yet found out what they did, and both intended to keep it that way. Charlie also had stayed away from vibrators but didn't have sex with Sasha. And she didn't ask.

Charlie had just come home from the bar, staggering through the door and banging into the wall. "Oh ya can't keep a good dog down!" Charlie howled drunkenly, slamming into the wall and falling down. "Dallas gimme my goddamn whiskey back!" He shouted, though Dallas obviously wasn't there. "That my whiskey give it back ya stupid hick!"

Bailey padded carefully into the room with Sasha. "Charlie how many beers did you have?" Bailey asked.

"I HATE YOU CARFACE!" Charlie screamed, trying to get up but staggering into the wall.

"But I'm not Carface, it's me. Bailey," she said, stepping toward him.

"Ohhh Bailey," he woofed drunkenly. "Wanna curl your tail around my dick and pull on it? Mebbe even suck on it?"

Sasha growled, "Charlie did you just say what I think you said?"

"Bailey gives a good blow job," Charlie howled.

"Charlie what ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Sasha snarled, glaring at both Charlie and Bailey.

"He's just drunk Sasha," Bailey said nervously, at the same time Charlie said, "I love it when Bailey plays with me!"

"You love it when she WHAT?" Sasha yelled. "So you had sex with her, Charlie?"

"Naw just she gave me a damn good blow job is all," Charlie woofed, sitting up and swaying back in forth.

Sasha shook her head, pain and anger in her eyes. "I can't believe you did this to me Charlie," she whispered, running upstairs. "I hate you both," she yelled over her shoulder. Bailey shrank to the ground and Charlie just stood there, obviously unaffected for the time being.

Bailey ran outside, and sat in the yard. _I can't believe he said that! I've been feeling bad enough about giving him a blow job already, now Sasha knows! _Bailey's eyes burned with tears. _I'm just so mixed up and sad and upset...I have a crush on him, I gave him a BJ and he just told Sasha about it!_

Inside the house, Charlie was just sitting there yelling at Ace and Dallas even though they weren't there. "Dallas you is dumb as wood!" He shouted. "Ace get offa that stool you'll fall!" He got up, staggering around the room before collapsing on the couch for a nap.

Later that night, Charlie woke from his nap feeling rather dizzy. "Damn," he muttered, padding up the stairs to David's parents' room, where Sasha was curled up on the side of the bed, but not sleeping. "Go away," she growled, not raising her head.

Charlie nudged the door closed than hopped up on the bed, sitting beside her. "Look Sasha I-I'm sorry about what I did. It was wrong and I never should have done it," Charlie started. He never really apologized for anything he did, so this was pretty much a first for him.

"You're damn right it was wrong," Sasha snapped at him. "What the hell were you thinking, Charlie?" She sat up, facing up, her eyes lit up in anger.

Charlie hung his head, guilt gnawing in his stomach. "I wasn't thinking," he said. "I...I didn't want to sit around with a boner so I guess...I don't know why I didn't wait for you to come home..."

"You could have eased it yourself! You've done it before, I've seen you. So why was this time any different?"

Charlie sighed. "Thing is I used a vibrating ring for around three hours and I tried soothing it myself but it didn't help. I should have waited for you or dealt with it but instead I was stupid and got Bailey to suck on it."

"Why would you even do that Charlie?" Sasha asked, lashing her tail but seeming to be calming down.

"I don't know and it was a stupid thing for me to do," Charlie said. "I regret having Bailey do that, and I truly am sorry. I shoulda payed more attention to your feelings and thought it through first."

Sasha nodded. "This is true."

"I'm so so sorry, Sasha," Charlie said quieter. "I wasn't thinking clearly and I would never intentionally hurt you. I honestly won't blame you if you want nothing to do with me for the rest of your life."

Sasha touched her nose to his chest, moving closer so their muzzles were only an inch apart. "I know you're sorry Charlie...I'll forgive you this time," Sasha whispered, running her puzzle up his chest.

Charlie made a pleasured sound in his throat, closing his eyes and drawing his tongue over her forehead in soft, slow strokes.

Sasha nudged Charlie down onto his back. Charlie smiled, his eyes still closed, and spread his hind legs wide. Sasha lowered her muzzle down right above his sheath. Charlie's tip appeared, poking out of the sheath. Sasha touched her nose briefly to the tip, urging the rest of his member out. "C'mon," she whispered sweetly. "Out you go." Charlie tried to control himself, letting his member slide out slowly until the whole thing was hanging out.

Sasha slowly licked Charlie's member, stopping at the tip. Her eyes shined happily as she held her muzzle just above Charlie's dick. "Sasha you know I hate being teased," Charlie woofed, opening his eyes. Her breath was hot on his dick and it quivered with anticipation.

Sasha only smiled, taking his member in her teeth and nipping it gently. Charlie moaned, closing his eyes again, and allowing Sasha to do what she wanted.

Sasha wound her tongue around Charlie's dick tightly, covering it in her saliva. Letting go, Sasha began kneading her paws against it, gentle at first but than harder and faster, working her paws in circles and moving his dick. Charlie groaned loudly, encouraging her. Sasha moved it around in circles against his stomach, making soft little grunting sounds with each motion, the sound turning both of them on further. "Charlie how about you stand up? Might make it easier for me," Sasha suggested. Charlie replied with a little moan, getting up. He stood on the bed, and spread his hind legs, his member hanging down between them, the tip glistening with pre-cum. Sasha saw the wetness and said, "Ah, I'm turning you on, eh?" Charlie nodded and waited for more. Sasha lay down on her back under him, than reached up and grabbed his dick, savoring the taste of the pre-cum. Charlie's dick bulged, straightening in her mouth. Sasha sucked harder, closing her mouth tightly around it. "You are very wide Charlie," Sasha chuckled.

"How could you forget?" Charlie teased, bucking his hips in her mouth and pushing farther into her mouth. Sasha dropped his member from her muzzle, reaching her tail up and squeezing, giving it a hard yank at the same time. Charlie gasped as Sasha did this, and he crouched, lowering closer to her, begging for more. Sasha hit her paws against his dick, letting go with her tail. With one paw she reached up and massaged the sheath before pressing his dick between both paws. Charlie grunted and moaned loudly, his knees starting to buckle and his eyes wild. "I-I'm...going...to..." He gasped between sharp intakes of breath. "Let it all out," Sasha crooned, only rubbing him faster and harder while curling her tail around it and squeezing. Charlie was trying to hold the cum in, while Sasha said, "Let it all out. All over me." Charlie couldn't resist so he let the cum flow out of his member, spraying all over Sasha's tail and dripping down her back. Both sighed and collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

Of course, both Sasha and Charlie were to busy to notice that Itchy had just walked though the front door. "Hey Bailey where's Charlie and Sasha?" He asked.

Bailey figured that Itchy was welcome here to she didn't tell him to leave. "Uh they're upstairs." Itchy started for the stairs but Bailey called after him, "Uh Itchy I wouldn't go up there if I were you."

"What? Why not?" Itchy asked.

Bailey said, "Well they just had a fight earlier so Charlie went up to talk to her about half an hour ago...so I'm assuming they might be...uh you know..."

Itchy nodded, chuckling. "Ah, of course," he said. "Well that's okay. I'll just go get some food in the kitchen. I'm starving!" Bailey laughed and watched as Itchy went to look for some food.

Charlie and Sasha had pulled themselves together enough to come down. They arrived downstairs to find Itchy and Bailey sitting in the living room. "Itchy? What are ya doin' in my house?" Charlie asked, confused. Itchy padded over to him.

"Hey Charlie well since I sneaked out of Heaven I figured I could stay here!" Itchy said.

"Sure, just hide when David and his family are around," Charlie said and Itchy nodded. "Okay, will do," Itchy replied, plopping down again.

They turned the TV on. Some football game was on so Charlie said, "Kay let's watch this." Bailey sat in front of the couch. Itchy lay in front of the TV because he was so short. Charlie and Sasha cuddled together on the couch.

The game was nearing half time and Bailey had fallen asleep. Sasha leaned into Charlie and whispered, "You don't like Bailey do you?"

"Well I don't hate her," Charlie whispered back.

"No I mean as in...you know, like like."

"Ohh. No, I don't. I love you," Charlie woofed.

"Good," Sasha said, licking his cheek. _And it better stay that way._


	6. Chapter Six: More Problems

**Chapter Six**

It was about a week after the incident where Sasha found out about Charlie and Bailey's little...er...playtime. Bailey was home by herself and thinking about Charlie. He'd been a little distant since Sasha found out about their little session. Whenever he was alone in a room and she came in, he'd leave. He no longer stuck his head in the living room to check on her before he went to sleep. "I thought he liked me," Bailey whispered to herself. "I was really starting to think maybe he liked me." She sighed, looking out the window. "I guess I was mistaken. Besides...he's with Sasha so there's no possible way he could like me.

At the bar, Charlie and Dallas were on their sixth whiskey. "Awwww man this whiskey is so goddamn good," Dallas slurred, swaying in his seat.

"Ohhhh yeah dude," Charlie cheered, taking a big gulp of his than signaling for another one. "Dallas guess what me an' Sasha did las' week?"

"Wha ya do?" Dallas asked between hiccups.

"I got her to gimme a blow job!" Charlie yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "It was soo good. I came all over her and she loved it."

"Nice!" Dallas howled.

Charlie nodded, ordering yet another beer. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a thought of Bailey occurred. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. Why he was thinking of Bailey, he had no idea.

Meanwhile back at Charlie's house...

Bailey sat on the couch, in the house all by herself. Sasha had gone somewhere, the location unknown to Bailey, but she never spoke to Bailey anyway so it didn't matter. Charlie was at the bar but what else is new? The little Dalmatian sighed, hopping down and padding into the kitchen to eat some of the food David had left out for her. _I wish Charlie liked me, _she thought sadly as she nibbled on the food. _I __really thought he liked me. Ever since Sasha found out about...yeah...he's been avoiding me. I didn't even really want to do it, I knew it would cause problems, but I did it I guess...I guess because I like him and I wanted him to like me and I guess I thought that if I gave him a BJ he'd like me...I was wrong._ A tear rolled down Bailey's cheek, followed by another. _I wish things were different. I wish he liked me. _She got up from where she was sitting and headed outside, sitting in the yard. It was quiet, the only sound the chirping of birds and the occasional lawn mower starting. Bailey let her thoughts wander. _Hey, where's that dog, Itchy? I remember he was here last night...Maybe he's at the bar with Charlie and Dallas...probably. But where's Sasha? Well, so long as she isn't here and plotting to kill me, not that she has any reason to kill me.  
><em>

At the bar...

Charlie staggered around towards the bathroom but on the way there, he ended up stepping on a pug. "What the hell?" The pug screamed. "What gives?"

Charlie looked down. "Huh...?"

"You just stepped on me, punk!" the pug growled. "You better watch where your stepping!"

"Yeah, sorry," Charlie mumbled.

"You're going to be sorry!" The pug growled and chased Charlie into the bathroom. "What the frig?" Charlie woofed, as the pug snarled at him, lunging at his legs and biting him, driving him back into a stall. "What the hell are you doing to me?" Charlie growled. The pug gave no answer, only locking Charlie in the stall than leaving, snickering as he went.

"Great, now I'm locked in a goddamn bathroom," Charlie moaned. "Without beer! This wouldn't be half bad if I had me some beer..." He sat down with a huff. "Dallas better get his ass in here soon. Charlie saw the lock to the stall and tried to open it but he was too drunk and couldn't get up on his hind legs to reach the lock. He tumbled down, his vision blurry. "Damnittttttttt," he snarled. "Stupid pug!"

Dallas had been sitting for nearly an hour and Charlie still had not returned from the bathroom. _Oh God I hope he ain't pleasin' himself in there like Itchy did...guess I should go find him._ He heaved himself off the stool, walking on unsteady legs to the bathroom. "C-Charlie? You in here?" He asked.

"DALLAS!" Charlie screamed. "A pug locked me in here cause I stepped on him. And the worst part of all is THERE'S NO BEER IN HERE!" Dallas walked over to the stall that Charlie's voice was coming from. "Charlie, I will get you out of there as long as you promise that I won't find your...uh...liquids all over the floor."

"Now why the hell would you think there'd be liquids on the floor?"

"Well Itchy pleasured himself in here, so I don't see no reason why you wouldn't have done it either," Dallas said.

"I'm not that retarded! I got no reason for doin' that NOW GIT ME OUTTA HERE!"

Dallas laughed drunkenly and got on his stomach, sliding under the door to the stall and stood in front of Charlie. "Watch and learn," he said, getting up on his hind legs, putting his paws against the door and sliding the lock open with his teeth. The door swung open. "Oh," Charlie said. "I knew that. Right."

Dallas rolled his eyes, heading out of the bathroom. "Sure ya did," he said disbelievingly.

About an hour later, Charlie arrived at his house. There was no sign of Itchy or Sasha, not even Bailey. "Strange," he murmured, padding up the stairs. He found Bailey sitting in David's room on the bed. "Bailey?" Charlie asked softly. "What you doing in here?" He entered the room, walking over to the bed.

Bailey did not turn to look at him. "David and his family went out to dinner. Sasha and Itchy are...well actually I don't even know where they are. And you just got here, so I'm sitting on David's bed. What's it look like I'm doing?" She couldn't keep the sharpness out of her tone and only felt slightly bad about it.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked, sensing something was wrong. "You okay?"

What Bailey wanted to say was, _No, I'm NOT okay. I gave you a BJ, Sasha hates me, I really like you and your always to drunk to notice, and I've spent the past hour crying over it._ But what she said was, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Charlie narrowed his eyes, not quite believing her but he didn't push the issue. "Well...if your sure you're okay. I'm going downstairs to watch TV. You can stay here or come if you want."

"I'm fine right here," Bailey said shortly.

"Alright. We can have some kibble later if you'd like," Charlie woofed.

"Okay," Bailey said, still pretty mad.

Charlie sighed, leaving the room and heading downstairs.

Meanwhile...Sasha and Itchy were on their way home from the bar. "Let's go in that alley," Sasha woofed, her pawsteps uneven. She had drunk more than usual that night, while Itchy was fairly sober.

"Uh...why?" Itchy asked.

"Just cause," Sasha said, steering the smaller dog right into the dark alley. She stood in front of him and nudged him down on his side with her paw.

"Sasha, what the heck?" Itchy asked.

Sasha was still mad at Charlie, but not only that she really wanted Itchy.

Itchy knew what she was trying to do. Despite the fact that Sasha and Charlie were dating more or less, Itchy found her hot. "Sasha, you can't do this. What about Charlie?" Itchy said.

"He won't care," she woofed. "We're in the middle of a fight anyways. We've only had sex a few times. No pups because I wasn't in heat. But I want them now. And he don't want to have it with me because we're mad at each other."

"Let's not have sex," Itchy said. "But maybe we can fool around."

Sasha nodded. "Alright. Sounds like fun."


	7. Chapter Seven: Itchy Gets Some Action

**Chapter Seven**

**In this chapter we don't see Charlie and Bailey, and we focus on Itchy and Sasha. Enjoy!  
><strong>

As Sasha rolled him over onto his back, Itchy was unable to control his excitement. Sure, this could be considered Sasha cheating on Charlie but hey, didn't he do the same thing to her, more or less? He felt his member fighting to come out, and finally he couldn't hold it inside him any longer, untensing his body to let it come out.

Sasha smiled, warmth filling her body. She observed Itchy as she saw his member began sliding out, still floppy and not yet hard. Sasha reached her muzzle down towards it, giving it a good sniff before rubbing her nose slowly up the side.

Itchy let out a soft groan, almost closing his eyes but decided to watch Sasha.

Sasha began to suck on Itchy's member, closing her eyes and winding her tongue around it. She set to thinking about Itchy's dick in her mind. _He isn't nearly as wide and long as Charlie...Neither of them have really hairy dicks, so that's good, although Itchy's is really pink, while Charlie's is I guess normal color...it's light brown._ "Itchy, have you ever seen Charlie's dick?" She asked.

"No, why?" Itchy replied in slight confusion, laying his head back as she kept licking him.

"Just curious if he ever let you see it, or if he ever had you...uh...you know...do what I'm doing."

"Nope, never," Itchy said. He thought back to when he had to go to the bathroom at the bar to masturbate after seeing a she-dog slide a long, smooth rock up her vagina for pleasure. "But once at the bar, not too long ago, I had to go please myself in the bathroom, and he came in to use the urinals and I was having this horrible boner, and I asked him if he'd help me and he said no."

"I see," Sasha murmured, dropping Itchy's member from her mouth.

"Why'd you stop?" He whimpered.

Sasha's eyes glittered. "Oh, so you liked it? I thought you didn't want to."

"Well...I didn't but...but now I do," he woofed.

Sasha seemed satisfied so she pressed a paw against Itchy's dick, working it in circles on the ground.

Itchy gave a series of soft grunts. He felt pieces of dirt from the ground sticking to his dick but didn't care. He felt it getting hard as Sasha played with it. "That feels good," he woofed softly. Than he had an idea. "Let's play a game," he said.

Sasha looked at him, still moving his dick in circles against the ground. "What kind of game?"

"Well, I just made it up. One of us will do something to the other, for example, I'll rub my dick against your teats. Than you'll rate it on a scale of 0 to 10 on how good it felt. Than you will do something to me and try to get a higher rating from me," Itchy explained. "Or one of us will do something and the other can rate on how much it turned them on, on a scale of 0 to 10."

"Sounds fun! I'll start," Sasha said happily. She thought a moment, than she got up and poked around in the piles of trash. She found a half empty dish of honey and carried it gingerly in her mouth over to Itchy, who looked on curiously.

Sasha dabbed her paw in the honey and said to Itchy, "Okay, just hold still." She began coating his dick in the honey, than moved the container over and proceeded to roll his dick around in it until the whole thing was covered.

Itchy's dick had straightened out and hardened slightly during the process. "Alright, 0 to 10 how did it feel?" Sasha asked, sitting down and looking at his honey coated dick.

"I'd say 8.5," Itchy said.

Sasha smiled, pleased. "Let me just lick it off you, than you can do something to me." She pushed the honey container aside and sucked hard on his dick until all traces of the honey were gone, leaving his dick feeling soft and smooth. Itchy got up as Sasha released him. "I'm going to do something to turn you on, rather than a physical thing," Itchy stated. Sasha nodded, ready to watch.

Itchy sat down a short distance from Sasha, so she could see his dick; warm, pink and wet. He crouched so it dangled over the ground than lowered himself, grinding his dick against the ground, letting out grunts and all sorts of pleasing sounds. Sasha looked on in interest. Itchy got up right as his member began to bulge with cum. He widened his hind legs to give Sasha a good view, spinning his dick around in circles, letting the cum out. It made squirting noises as it left his dick, than splattered to the ground. Sasha felt herself getting wet just watching. Itchy stopped spinning his dick when all the cum had come out. "Alright, rate it," he said.

"Seven and a half," Sasha said. "My turn!" Itchy sat down and watched as Sasha remained standing.

Sasha reached her tail down between her legs and started pushing it up her hole. "Mmmmm," she groaned when half her tail was shoved up inside her. She wiggled it around, howling as it tickled her insides. Her liquids started leaking out. "Ohhhhh," she sighed, tilting her head back, the white stuff dripping down her tail. Finally she pulled it out very slowly, shaking off the cum.

Itchy's member had started leaking halfway through. "N-Nine and a half," he stammered, starting to shake, and his little pink dick bulging to the point it seemed it might burst. He gritted his teeth, holding the cum in. "L-Lay down," he said to Sasha, who obeyed. "On your back."

He straddled over her, than slowly released the cum on her teats, making sure each one got drenched. When he ran out of cum, he stepped back. "How was that?"

Sasha sighed without answering, just taking in the feeling of the cum running through her fur. "I'll give it a six," she said. "Now just lay on your back."

Itchy lay down in front of her muzzle, spreading his hind legs.

Sasha took his member and grazed her teeth along it, than she slowly bit down, causing a loud shout to burst from Itchy. "That hurts and feels good at the same time," he woofed, rolling his eyes into his head and panting as Sasha kept biting him. Finally, after a good amount of cum had shot out, Sasha let go and said, "Rate it please!"

"Eight," Itchy woofed, than got to his paws. "It's really late. We should get back. Charlie will be very suspicious, you know."

Sasha snorted. "I don't care bout him right now. And admit it, you aren't entirely mad about what we just did."

_She's right, _he thought. _It was really fun._ "Let's wait here a while than go back," he said, glancing to his boner. "And I can't go there until this is gone."

Sasha nodded. "Okay. Want me to ease it for you?"

"S-Sure," Itchy woofed slyly, as Sasha began working her tail around his member, giving it a good squeeze every now and than. Her teats bulged as she went to work.

Itchy let his mind drift. _I feel kind of bad...Charlie will be pissed...but it was fun...and I'd do it again._


End file.
